The present invention relates to hydraulic modules for brake systems. Conventional hydraulic modules include a plurality of motor-driven hydraulic pumps (“pump elements”) enclosed within a block-formed pump housing and fluidly coupled with each other via fluid passages machined into an interior of the pump housing. Such a hydraulic module may include a motor secured to a side of the pump housing, and an external accumulator secured to another side of the pump housing. Such a hydraulic module may be used in the braking system of an automobile or other equipment as a pressure unit that generates (and optionally stores) hydraulic fluid pressure for automated braking action (braking not mechanically coupled to driver actuation).